


Leadership

by DarkBlakki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlakki/pseuds/DarkBlakki
Summary: Dopo la chiusura delle iscrizioni alla scuola e di conseguenza la chiusura della scuola stessa certa, Chika si abbatte ed ha bisogno di un po' di supporto





	Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Prima OneShot, pubblicazione, storia, tutto quello che volete, di sempre, perciò chiedo scusa per eventuali errori ed imprecisioni. Il mio obbiettivo è quello di migliorare quindi ogni commento è ben acceto.  
> Grazie in anticipo

"Fa male! COME POSSO A MANDARE AVANTI LE ALTRE SE NON RIESCO NEMMENO A SALVARE LA NOSTRA SCUOLA?!" Urlò Chika colpendo il muro della sua stanza. Di norma sua sorella, Mito, l'avrebbe sgridata per non disturbare i loro ospiti, ma, data la situazione, decise di chiudere un occhio e lasciarle il suo spazio.  
Erano passate solo poche ore dalla chiusura delle iscrizioni per la scuola scuola superiore femminile Uranohoshi di Uchiura e la ferita ancora era fresca per le Aquors, il gruppo idol della scuola che si era impegnato al massimo durante il Love Live per impedire tale avvenimento. Ogni ragazza si è presa il proprio tempo e spazio per riflettere sul da farsi e questa non era una scelta semplice. Il gruppo era principalmente nato dal pensiero un po' egoista di Chika di poter imitare le µ's nel salvataggio della propria scuola e vedere questo obbiettivo crollare davanti ai propri occhi, dopo tanti sforzi ed ad un pelo dalla sua raggiunta, non è certamente facile da reggere.  
Nei giorni a venire Chika era ancora visibilmente ferita: Passava poco tempo con le sue amiche e compagne, mangiava a stento ed era quasi sempre assorta nei suoi pensieri. Le primine, Ruby, Maru e Yoshiko, ogni tanto andavano a trovarla nella sua classe durante la pausa pranzo, ma anche la più semplice delle conversazioni era difficile da iniziare ed in caso di successo, veniva spesso troncata dopo poco. Mari, essendo impegnata con le scartoffie nel suo studio, e Kanan, che l'aiutava, avevano molto poco tempo libero, ma appena possibile anche loro tentavano di rallegrare un po' Chika, senza troppo effetto purtroppo. You, conoscendo molto bene la sua amica d'infanzia, sapeva che i tempi erano ancora prematuri, perciò non approcciava molto Chika, anche se non faceva mancare la sua presenza in caso di bisogno. Riko d'altrocanto, era quella che la conosceva meno e più volte provava a farle riprendere gli allenamenti nonostante gli avvenimenti di pochi giorni prima.  
" Chika, non credi sia meglio riprendere gli allenamenti? Non manca molto prima del prossimo evento "  
Riko fece la stessa domanda più volte nel corso delle giornate, sempre senza risposta, ma all'ennesimo tentativo questa arrivò:  
" E' stato così facile per te passarci sopra vero?! " Ribatté Chika in un misto di rabbia e tristezza percepibili dalla sua voce traballante.  
" N-No.... Non è vero. Anche a me dispiace per ciò che è successo, ma... "  
" MA?! Se ti dispiace com' è che vai avanti così tranquillamente eh?! "  
" Sei l'unica che non ha ancora superato il dolore Chika "  
Ci fu qualche momento di silenzio nella classe prima di un'ulteriore risposta da Chika e tutte erano ferme a guardare le due in attesa di essa  
" Hai ragione... In fondo sono io quella debole... E' colpa mia..."  
" Non è ciò che intendevo e tu lo sai "  
" Non cambia il fatto che hai esagerato Riko" Si intromise Dia che stava assistendo alla scena dal corridoio.  
" Hai esagerato. Chika, come leader del gruppo, è stata la più ferita di tutte noi e non avevi il diritto di parlare anche per altri oltre a te. "  
" Ma... "  
" Niente "ma" Riko, hai sbagliato. Dopo pretendo che ti scusi con Chika, ma ora ha bisogno del suo spazio " Dopo aver messo fine al discorso, Dia si voltò verso la ragazza dai capelli arancioni che aveva il volto in lacrime ed era ancora più cupo di prima:  
" Dopo le lezioni potresti venire un attimo sul tetto della scuola? Vorrei parlarti un attimo solo noi due. " Chika fece un piccolo cenno e con quello Dia si congedò dalla classe ricordando a tutti di prendere posto per la lezione a venire.  
\---------------------------------  
Le lezioni finirono e, come d'accordi, Chika prese i propri averi e si diresse verso il tetto della scuola. Ad aspettarla c'era già la sua amica persa ad osservare il panorama, coi lunghi capelli neri mossi dalla brezza del mare poco distante dall'edificio.  
" Grazie per prima " iniziò il discorso Chika, prendendo di sprovvista Dia.  
" Oh! Grazie per essere venuta e non ti preoccupare per oggi, non ho fatto nulla di speciale "  
" L'ho apprezzato comunque, quindi grazie "  
" Mi fa piacere allora. In ogni caso, non è per questo che ti ho chiamata qui "  
" Se è per l'allenamento..."  
" No, non ti preoccupare." La interruppe Dia " So già che non puoi riprende così presto quindi non voglio parlare di quello "  
" Scusa, lo so che sono un peso "  
" Per nulla, è totalmente normale che tu ti prenda una pausa per riflettere "  
" Ma dovrei essere la vostra leader, dovrebbe essere il mio dovere essere forte ed essere un punto di riferimento per le altre. Invece continuo a piangermi addosso e siete voi a tentare di tirarmi su il morale. Sarebbe molto meglio se tu prendessi il mio posto e..." PAFF!! Dia diede un forte schiaffo a Chika si fermò e la guardò sorpresa  
" Non sarebbe affatto facile e non sarebbe più lo stesso Chika. Ti ho chiamata qui per farti capire ciò che noi... No! Ciò che io provo e non per farti abbandonare tutto prima che sia realmente finita. " Chika si inginocchiò per terra lacrimante. Non era nemmeno lei sicura di cosa provare o pensare. Dentro di se era un turbinio di emozioni e non trovava le parole giuste per rispondere. Dia si sedette dietro all'amica e l'abbracciò forte. Lasciò passare ancora qualche momento prima di riprendere parola, voleva che Chika si tranquillizzasse un po' in quell'abbraccio che sembrò molto lungo per le due. Una volta che le lacrime lasciarono il volto della ragazza dai capelli arancioni, Dia si sedette schiena contro schiena dietro a Chika e riprese a parlare:  
" Sai, non è la prima volta che mi trovo in questa situazione, ma queste emozioni sono nuove per me quindi non sapevo quando poterle esternare e/o se fosse giusto farlo "  
" Che intendi dire? "  
" Ti ricordi come ci siamo sciolte la prima volta Mari, Kanan ed io no? "  
" Si, ce lo spiegasti dopo il nostro ritorno da Tokyo, anche se ti abbiamo un po' forzata a farlo eh eh " Dia fece un sorriso dopo la risata di Chika, ma un po' imbarazzata non commentò e proseguì:  
" Esatto. Quella volta ci fu una situazione analoga ad oggi con Kanan. Lei fece molta fatica a superare il separamento con Mari anzi, posso azzardare a dire che quasi mai lo ha fatto e si incolpava continuamente di come andarono le cose "  
" Ma lei tentò solo di fare ciò che era meglio per Mari, non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così in colpa "  
" Ciò che le ho spiegato quando ci trovammo così schiena contro schiena, ma a quel tempo non dissi ciò che ti sto per dire a te "  
" Cosa mi vuoi dire? "  
Ci fu ancora una volta un momento di silenzio. Chika non capiva il perchè di quel silenzio e chiamò più volte il nome dell'amica, ma sempre senza risposta. Allora gattonò davanti a Dia e vide delle lacrime scendere dal viso di questa.  
" Eh? Va tutto bene Dia? Ho detto qualcosa di male? Ti ho fatto ricordare ricordi spiacevoli?" Chiese ripetitivamente Chika.  
" Ecco perchè ti amo Chika "  
" Eh? "  
" Nonostante la pressione, la delusione e la tristezza derivate dagli avvenimenti recenti, ti preoccupi ancora di noi e nel farlo ti metti al secondo posto. Quando ho visto questo lato di te la prima volta, ho avuto la sensazione di volerti stare accanto per darti man forte, ma questa volta non era più come con Ruby o Kanan. Questa volta era un diverso tipo di amore."  
Improvvisamente anche sul volto di Chika tornarono a scorrere le lacrime, ma il suo sorriso non lasciava ombre di dubbio. Non si sentiva più triste, ma le sembrava tutto così surreale che si pizzicò la guancia prima di buttarsi addosso a Dia per un grande abbraccio che le fece stendere per terra. Rimasero così per un bel po' prima che Chika si staccò per riprendere parola:  
" Sai, all'inizio ero spensierata ed esaltata dall'idea di poter seguire i passi delle μ's pensando che solo quello sarebbe bastato a portarci lontano nel mondo delle idols. Però poi, dopo l'evento a Tokyo, fui costretta a rendermi conto della mia immaturità. Fu in quel momento però, che tu entrasti insieme a Kanan e Mari nel gruppo e da lì trovai un nuovo punto di riferimento. "  
" Qual è stato? "  
" Sei stata te "  
" Io? " Chiese Dia visibilmente rossa in viso " Perchè mai dovrei essere stata il tuo punto di riferimento? Non che sia un problema o mi interessi davvero " continuò grattando leggermente la zona del suo piccolo neo come faceva sempre quando mentiva o, come in questo caso, era interessata  
" Perchè sei stata, e sei tutt'ora, il nostro punto di riferimento. Certo, a volte sei un po' rigida, ma fai tutto sempre per il nostro bene e non potevo che ammirarti. Per questo sono felice di sapere ciò che provi. Pensavo totalmente di essere fuori dalla tua portata e che non mi avresti mai guardata in quel senso "  
Invasa totalmente dall'imbarazzo, la risposta di Dia fu un leggero punzecchio col naso sulla guancia di Chika per nascondere la sua gioia, ma quando i due sguardi si incontrarono, il fuoco arse più che mai. Molto lentamente, quasi come chiedere il permesso ad ogni singolo movimento, le due si lasciarono andare in un dolce bacio che durò istanti secondo il mondo normale, secoli nel loro paradiso. Una volta lasciatesi andare le due si presero per mano e guardarono il cielo:  
" Andiamo a prenderci ciò che ci spetta Chika "  
" Con te al mio fianco, non ho più nulla da temere. Scusa per l'attesa, Dia. "

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta questa piccola storia e...….. Non so, statemi bene aahhahaha


End file.
